


Derek and Stiles don't take Isaac with them again (or the second time Isaac makes a mess)

by addictedtomtdew8



Series: Isaac being a puppy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Isaac Feels, M/M, Puppy Isaac, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtomtdew8/pseuds/addictedtomtdew8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part to Isaac being a puppy. Basically Isaac doesn't get to go on the trip with Derek and Stiles, and he gets upset and ends of making a mess...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek and Stiles don't take Isaac with them again (or the second time Isaac makes a mess)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what this is anymore. I just love Isaac being adorable and getting upset about Derek and Stiles leaving for a period of time and thinking they aren't ever coming back.

It’s been a few months since the grocery store incident. Stiles now makes sure that Isaac goes to the store or that either Derek or him stay behind with Isaac. Stiles knows that Isaac is just insecure and afraid that nobody wants him and will eventually get tired of him. So Stiles does his best to make sure to include Isaac and to let him know that he is loved.  
\--------  
Stiles and Derek are away visiting a neighboring pack. Isaac had to stay behind because they wanted to meet the Alpha, and since Stiles is mated to Derek, he got to go along. It isn’t fair though Isaac should have got to go but no he had to stay behind by himself. He’s bored. Scott is with Allison, Lydia is visiting Jackson in London, Erica and Boyd are god knows where, doing god knows what, and Peter is off being creepy somewhere. 

Isaac glances at the clock and sees that he has about two hours left until Derek and Stiles are suppose to be back. He turns on Stiles’ gaming console and puts in Skyrim. He makes his character and starts working through the quest. He is just getting ready to start working on the Thieves Guild quest line, when he notices that it has been over an hour since they should have been home. He sends a text to Stiles phone, asking where they are. After fifteen minutes with no respond, he tries to call both Derek and Stiles. No answer. He is now starting to get antsy. They always answer their phone. 

Isaac knows rationally that they problem are just running behind or something came up, but he can’t help remember how happy Stiles and Derek were to be away from him and gone on this trip. They are probably laughing at Isaac right now and talking to other people who aren’t broken like Isaac. 

Fine if they want to leave him behind, then he is going to just take his frustration out on the loft before leaving. This time though he is going to do more damage than last time. He starts with the couch, tearing it to shreds with his claws, next comes the bed, it quickly follow the way of the couch. 

Next comes the dishes in the kitchen, alternating between throwing them against the wall and letting them fall from the cupboard and shattering against the floor. 

After the kitchen is completely destroyed, Isaac makes him way to Derek’s bedroom, he pulls out all the clothes from the dresser, before tipping it over. Clothes in the closet are being thrown out, landing all over the floor. 

Isaac stops throwing things, when he hears the loft door open. He drops the clothes in his hands and runs into the living area. Derek and Stiles are walking in, carrying what looks like cupcakes, smiles on their face, which soon fall from their face when they take in the state of the loft. 

“God damn it Isaac.” Derek growls out, his eyes flashing red. Stiles sets the cupcakes down on the nearest surface and walks over to Isaac. He grabs Isaac and hugs him tightly. “I know we were late but you have to trust we are always coming back. Always.” 

Isaac sniffles a little and nods his head slightly. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles, breathing in Stiles’ scent. Stiles always smells like cinammon and lavender. Isaac isn't sure if its because he is training to be a spark or if that's just his smell, but Isaac likes it. It makes him feel happy and calm.

Stiles gives him a squeeze before letting him go. “I know you are. Now help me clean this mess up and we can have some cupcakes.” Stiles glances over at Derek, his face making some complicated motion, before Derek lets out a huff and wraps Isaac in a bone crushing hug. “Promise me this won’t happen again.” 

Isaac hangs his head and lets out a small, “I promise.”


End file.
